Minuit Maman disait minuit
by Daelyaa
Summary: Hermione raconte le conte des frères à Rose et Hugo, et Ron vient y mettre son grain de sel. OS/Romione


Bonjour,

Ouvrez grand vos yeux, votre dévouée Daelyaa vous a fait une DEUXIEME Romione, alors les amateurs, à votre service.

Bon, il sera microscopique, mais mignon -je crois-, donc ça rattrape.

 **Bonne Lecture** **!**

* * *

Minuit... Maman disait minuit

...

-Ils sont couchés, on va pouvoir être un peu seul.

Son mari répondit à Hermione par un sourire carnassier alors qu'elle s'allongeait à côté de lui, effleurant doucement son bras nu. Il se plaça au dessus d'elle, se surélevant pour ne pas l'écraser, et l'embrassa tendrement en faisant remonter sa nuisette et glissant sa main en dessous, caressant lentement ses courbes qu'il connaissait par coeur avant de...

-Maman tu peux nous raconter une histoire on arrive pas à dormir.

Ron retomba lourdement à côté de sa femme, marmonnant contre ''ces fichus gosses qui viennent toujours faire chier quand il faut pas'', se faisant reprendre par Hermione, qui se tourna ensuite vers la petite silhouette à la porte.

Rose, son doudou à la main, la regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus auquel la jeune femme ne pouvait résister.

-J'arrive chérie. sourit Hermione en posant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son mari. Et toi arrête de ronchonner.

Cela ne fit qu'augmenter les grognements du rouquin.

Hermione secoua légèrement la tête même si un sourire ourlait ses lèvres en se levant.

Elle s'approcha de sa petite rousse et lui donna la main pour rejoindre la chambre de ses enfants, un peu plus loin dans le couloir -n'ayant qu'une année d'écart et étant encore jeunes, Rose et Hugo dormaient ensemble.

Quand elles entrèrent, Rose fonça sous sa couette alors qu'Hermione demandait :

-Vous voulez quelle histoire ?

-L'histoire avec les Reliques de la Mort. répondirent ses enfants en coeur.

-D'accord. sourit la jeune maman en allant prendre le livre dans la bibliothèque de ses enfants.

Elle adorait ce conte pour tous les souvenirs auquel il était lié, pour la partie de le bataille contre Voldemort qu'il représentait.

Elle s'assit au pied du lit de son aînée, et ouvrit le livre, remarquant du coin de l'oeil que son mari était derrière la porte, se croyant caché.

Ca c'était une chose qui n'avait pas changé depuis Poudlard ; Ron n'était pas discret !

Le brune prit la bonne page comme si de rien n'était, mais préparant intérieurement quelque chose pour faire sortir son époux de sa cachette.

Elle baissa les yeux vers l'ouvrage qu'elle connaissait pourtant pas coeur, et se mit à lire, ses doigts caressant doucement les pages abîmées.

-Le conte des trois frères. Il était une fois, trois frères qui voyageaient au crépuscule...

-Minuit. Maman disait minuit. intervint Ron en se montrant avec un sourire, comme l'avait prévu Hermione.

Elle aussi lui fit un grand sourire alors qu'il venait s'asseoir avec elle, enlaçant sa taille.

-Mais... crépuscule c'est très bien aussi.

Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent un peu plus, alors qu'elle se remettait à lire pour ses enfants qui attendaient avidement la suite.

-... Puis il accueillit la mort comme une vieille amie qu'il suivit avec joie et, tels des égaux, ils quittèrent ensemble cette vie.

Lorsqu'elle prononce le dernier mot, Hermione leva la tête vers ses enfants et remarqua qu'ils dormaient profondément. Elle se releva, les embrassa chacun leur tour sur le front, comme le fit Ron après elle, et sortit de la chambre, collée contre son époux.

Quand ils furent assez loin de la chambre de leur enfants pour ne pas les réveiller, Ron demanda :

-Pourquoi as-tu dit crépuscule ?

-Parce que c'est ce qui est écrit dans le livre. répondit naturellement Hermione.

-Tu ne leur a jamais raconté en disant crépuscule, tu dis minuit d'habitude, je t'ai déjà entendu.

-C'est vrai. avoua la brune en rosissant. J'ai fait exprès de dire ça.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda Ron en l'enlaçant.

-Je savais que tu écoutais, et... je voulais sûrement faire ça... en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

-On n'est pas si vieux que ça, et puis, "bon" vieux temps, on était en guerre, et en fuite, quand même.

-Effectivement. Alors peut être... qu'on pourrait reproduire des souvenirs plus joyeux ? demanda la brunette en se mordant la lèvre inférieur de manière tout à fait adorable aux yeux de Ron.

-Comme ?

-Je ne sais pas... quand on a fait les enfants peut être ?

-C'est effectivement une idée intéressante. sourit Ron en portant doucement son épouse jusqu'à leur chambre, se fichant bien de ce que Maman pourrait dire de ça...

* * *

Vuaaala, c'est petit, mais je voulais le faire, donc voilà ^^.

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
